Annoyance
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Just another day for Jaken having to babysit Rin while Sesshomaru is away.  One-shot


****

I finally decided to make my own one-shot for Inuyasha; one of my favorite anime! :D I seriously love comic relief characters like Jaken. And I simply adore the friendship with Rin, it's cute. ^^ So I made this one-shot about it! It's kind of a shame really that he has such little fanfics.

But hope you enjoy anyway, Jaken and non-Jaken fans!

* * *

Jaken couldn't understand it at all. He just couldn't grasp the idea of _why _exactly Lord Sesshomaru - the great, noble, and fierce full-blooded demon - would even bother to allow the company of... of a _human_! A little human girl no less!

Ever since the girl started to travel with Lord Sesshomaru and himself, Jaken would often watch the girl's actions, trying to understand what made her so unique to his Lord. What was so special about her? She had no useful purpose to the Lord... yet he kept her around.

This soon proved as a major inconvenience for the imp. After a few weeks, his Lord had to run off to take care of certain _business, _which he dared not question about since he knew this could be a stepping stone for Lord Sesshomaru's eventual conquest of the land (he would consider it a blessing to be alive when that day comes).

And to his own despite, Jaken had learned that it was going to be _he_ who was going to watch over the girl in his Lord's absence. He knew better than to object to such a task for his loyalty overcame his dislike for the little girl.

Each day, however, grew _torturous_ for the little demon. The child was always pestering him! Whether it be him being forced to play with her or helping her to get a meal. It nearly drove him insane!

During the course of time, Jaken silently admitted that he was getting used to the girl's presence. Slowly, ever so slowly, the pestering began to become something he was used to and his irritation for the girl lowered... a little.

Of course this didn't mean that the small demon wouldn't still mope about him being practically... _a babysitter_.

"... this is my reward for all my years in Lord Sesshomaru's service?" Jaken asked himself as he paced back and forth, carrying the staff that was always with him at all times. "And for what? To watch a vile human child?"

"Master Jaken?"

The imp stopped in his pacing, looking around to face the human girl who stood not too far away, watching him with a distressed look on her face.

He returned a look; only it was much more irritated as he barked, "What do you want this time, girl?"

"When is Lord Sesshomaru returning?"

"_When _he finishes what he needs to!" Jaken huffed. How dare she ask such a question! Such impatience for his Lord's return is unforgivable. "And until then, you will stay here with me during his absence." The girl opened her mouth to speak again, but he immediately added, "_and_ I don't want to hear you complaining!"

"But, Master Jaken; I have to go."

"What? You're not going anywhere while Lord Sesshomaru isn't here!"

"No, I have to _go_."

Jaken flinched, finally catching what the child meant. With a sigh of frustration, he said, "Oh alright... just make sure to go right in those bushes over there!"

The girl smiled her thanks - causing Jaken's insides to cring - before hurrying to the bushes to take her business behind them.

Jaken was forced to keep guard from the other side of the overgrowth as the little girl did so. He grumbled endlessly about how terribly often a human must urine.

As time flew by, the imp grew impatient - even though in reality it had only been a few minutes - and began to wonder what exactly the stupid girl was doing. Was she going to the bathroom or wasn't she? He was never going to understand these human females. He almost wished that a bear demon or something had fortunately come along and devoured the girl. He fadely smirked at the mental image. But seeing how he was supposed to take care of her during his Lord's absence or otherwise being severely punished, he brushed the thought away.

But he couldn't help but feel a little worried now. Was she alright?

He was ready to again demand to know if she was done, but he didn't have to when she came out moments later.

"There you are!" Jaken shouted. "What took you so long?"

"I was doing what I have to. _I'm a lady_."

"That doesn't matter to me!" retorted the demon. "I don't want to spend the entire time Lord Sesshomaru is gone by waiting for you to take a leak!"

Okay... Jaken didn't really mean to actually shout _like that_, but he was too frustrated as it is. He was almost afraid that the girl would start leaking from her eyes and his Lord would find out... which wouldn't end so well for himself. Maybe it was also because part of felt... a ping of guilt for shouting like that? No, that wasn't possible.

Yet to his own surprise, she did the exact opposite; she started laughing.

The demon stared at the child, dumbfounded. This was the first time that he actually heard the girl _laughing_. True, she did smile here and there, but never _laugh _during the time she traveled with them... or at least when he was around.

... but why was she _laughing_ at _him?_

Glaring at the girl with his slit-like eyes, he demanded, "What's so funny?"

"_You_, Master Jaken," she giggled, "it's funny to seeing you get so mad."

Jaken blinked. "W-What?" he shuttered. He soon regained his usual posture moments later, snapping, "Well, stop it! I am being serious!"

"So was I."

"Watch your tongue, girl! Not another word!"

As he precede to turn his back on her and grumble once more, the girl asked again, "Master Jaken?"

"What now?"

"May I pick some berries from the bushes? I'm hungry."

"You just went to the bathroom!"

"I know... but I'm hungry now."

"Fine," Jaken replied, too exhausted to shout again. "Pick some for me while you're at it."

"Okay," he heard her reply and soon after, heard the sounds of her feet walking away.

_Finally... some peace and quiet..._ he thought, relieved, sitting down on the grass. _Oh, when will Lord Sesshomaru return? Surely it can't be for much longer..._

Suddenly a scream filled the air.

Alarmed and immensely concerned, Jaken quickly jumped to his feet. _That was Rin!_

Without thinking twice, he hurried off through the bushes, towards where he believed Rin had gone off to. But during his search, he was unable to find her and his worry for the girl increased by ten fold. What if... she had been really devoured by a demon? Was he already too late? Earlier, he was welcome to the thought... but now he couldn't stand the fact that something could have _really_ happened to her!

Desperate now, Jaken was doing all he could to find her. "Rin! If you're out there, please say something! Anything!"

"But, Master Jaken, I'm right over here."

Frozen in spot for a moment, he looked around, and sure enough; standing there with a baffled look on her face was the very little girl that he called out for: Rin.

He quickly tried to hide the relief on his face. "What happened?" he asked, a little urgently. "Did a demon attack you? A bandit? A wolf?"

The girl shook her head. "No. While I was picking berries, a spider crawled on my leg, so that's why I screamed."

It took Jaken a few seconds for all the worry he felt for her to be replaced by anger.

"You stupid girl! Do you have any idea of what I thought could have happened to you! Lord Sesshomaru would surely have had stuck my head a on pike! I am never going to let you out of my sight again!" he lectured.

Rin stood there confounded. She didn't even realize how much she worried the little imp.

"Now come along," Jaken urged, starting to head back the way to their camp. "If we're not back before Lord Sesshomaru returns... oh, I don't even want to think about what would have happen!"

Not even protesting, the little girl followed alongside him with a giggle. "Whatever you say, Master Jaken."

"Hmph," snorted the demon, too anger to say anything more.

He had to admit that the trip back was more pleasurable now that he was in the company of Rin this time. But he was never going to admit that aloud or to anyone else, especially to _her_.

Could that be the same reason why Lord Sesshomaru had her around?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
